


Jim's day off

by Shetani_Bonaparte



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ableism, M/M, Sexism, Shatner?, he is also sexist, he supports Autism Speaks and misgenders people, more like Shitner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shetani_Bonaparte/pseuds/Shetani_Bonaparte
Summary: James T. Kirk finds out about William Shatner's Twitter. He's not happy about it.-So. I used to look up at Shatner, but recent events on his Twitter made me reconsider him.-English is not my native language, sorry for eventual grammatical mistakes.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Jim's day off

James Tiberius Kirk wasn't a perfect man.  
He was prideful and sometimes he didn't listen to the others' advices. He was also obsessed with his role as the Captain the starship Enterprise.  
But at the end of the day, he was a good man, with a golden heart and fully determined to help whoever needed it.  
That afternoon he decided to relax a little. Okay, he didn't decided it, the doctor Leonard McCoy was basically forcing him to take a day off because Jim was always overworking himself.  
So... here he was, sitting at his desk, waiting for Spock to esare the boredom.  
The doors of his room opened, and here he was, with his pointy ears, his greenish skin, looking at his Captain with his black eyes.  
«Spock» smiled softly the human.  
«Captain» answered the vulcan, but when the door closed behind him, his gaze and his voice softened. «Jim...»  
And... y'know, to an untrained person Spock always seemed so stoic, so distant and completely rational, unable to feel. But Kirk knew better. He knew everything about Spock's light touches, his eyes were so full of emotions and so easy to read for James, and oh, the tenderness and the love Spock expressed with just a simple "Jim"...  
«I was thinking, Spock.»  
«Hm-mh.»  
«And... our dear McCoy wants me to take a little vacation.»  
«Jim, I don't think you should try to climb a mountain like you usually do. Not without the apposite devices.»  
«What? Are you implying I could just hurt myself like an idiot?» joked the Captain. Spock looked at him, silent. The human gasped, trying to not laugh: «Unbeliaveble. Outrageous.»  
«What were you thinking?»  
«I... uh... y'know... Leonard Nimoy and you were very close.»  
«That is an exact statement, Jim.»  
«And I was thinking to teach a lesson to William Shatner.»  
«A lesson?»  
«He said some ableist and sexist shit. He also is openly transphobic» said Kirk, showing some screenshots to his boyfriend.  
«Violence is illogical, Jim. But the need of the many are more important than the need of the single, and our trans and disabled or autistic fellows need to be listened to. I'm afraid, Jim, that I couldn't stop you from punching this man.»  
James smirked: «You're right, you can't stop be.»  
«I'm taking a day off, t'hy'la» murmured Spock, writing on his padd, «and I'm also taking you to see some museums and some library.»  
The Captain smirked, once again overwhelmed by how much Spock knew and loved him: «I love you, Spock.»  
The vulcan remained quiet, giving the padd to the human, his fingers lingering only some seconds more that necessary over Jim's, in a silent "I love you too".


End file.
